


Not a Toy

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: Grownups do evil things when they’re alone together.





	Not a Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Caleb was a late bloomer.

Some of this, he figured, was his dad’s fault. Okay, granted, his dad had a lot on his mind these days, what with working three jobs, being a single father, etc. But it certainly didn’t help that his dad’s idea of the birds and the bees “talk” consisted wholly and solely of the following eight-word declarative statement:

_Grownups do evil things when they’re alone together._

The mere thought of “evil things” – and the punishment from God such “evil things” would doubtless incur – had been more than enough to scare Caleb when he was little boy. Now, though, at the ripe old age of fourteen years old, Caleb was no longer a little boy, and his dad’s words no longer scared him. His body was in the process of changing from a boy’s into a man’s, and he had every intention of figuring out exactly how a man’s body worked.

To that end, he’d recently taken up masturbation. He’d taken it up with not inconsiderable enthusiasm, in fact, and he was having lots of fun experimenting with different techniques. His own two hands were great, and they were always available. He also enjoyed the powerful jet of water from the adjustable shower head in the downstairs bathroom and humping the beanbag pillow chair in his bedroom.

And he loved loved _loved_ his dad’s electric massage wand. His dad used it every evening while watching tv to loosen the tense muscles in his shoulders, neck, and back after a hard day’s work. But Caleb had discovered – through trial and error – that the massager’s vibrating head felt absolutely _fantastic_ on his dick. Nothing else made him soil himself faster. It was _Heaven_. Only problem was, there was only a short window between the time he got home from school and the time his dad got home from work that he could use it without arousing suspicion, and he had to be sure he left enough time to clean and fully recharge it.

Which meant that, this afternoon, he reckoned he had just a little over a half hour to play. The lowest setting was all he could stand, with the vibrating head resting gently against the inverted vee where the foreskin attached to the glans on the underside of his dick…ahhhhh, the buzzing sound it made was so soothing as well…

“Hey, Caleb! The factory let out early today. I thought we might go for some pizza—”

Caleb froze as the door to his room opened. His dick was out and hard on his bare belly, and the massager was switched on, and the head was poised directly over it, and there was no place whatsoever to hide. No place whatsoever to run, either. His dad’s big body was blocking the doorway.

“What. Are. You. _Doing._ ”

“Dad…I-I wasn’t…I was just…” Caleb pleaded as, belatedly, he switched off the massager and covered his nakedness with the comforter.

“I feed you. I put a roof over your head. I will not tolerate such evil things in my house.” His dad was flushed crimson with fury, but his voice was colder than an Arctic wind. “They are not welcome here. _You_ are not welcome here.”

Caleb felt his stomach sink like a stone. He started babbling. “No, Dad, please, I wasn’t, I swear – I was just – because it _hurt_ —”

“Did it.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Caleb said, seizing onto the lie like a drowning man to a lifesaver, “I was sore. I thought the massager would _help_ …”

His dad stepped fully into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Caleb cringed into his pillow as his dad loomed over his bed. He clutched the comforter in vise-tight fists. “Show me, Caleb,” he said.

“Show…you…?”

Lightning fast, his dad tore the comforter out of Caleb’s grasp and off of the bed, exposing him. In spite of his terror – or perhaps _because_ of it? – his dick was still rock hard. The massage wand was still buzzing, forgotten, on the mattress against his hip. Now, his dad picked up the wand and regarded it thoughtfully. “Show me, Caleb,” he repeated…

…and then he touched the vibrating head of the massager to the red, wet tip of Caleb’s dick.

Caleb wailed and tried to squirm away from the contact. “Dad, nooooooo—!”

His dad placed a warning hand on his sternum. He was trapped. “It hurts, does it? This will help, will it?” his dad asked. His voice was whisper-soft but terrifying. “Fine, let’s work out those kinks together.”

“Dad, please,” Caleb begged, “I’d rather not—”

“Prove to me that’s all you were doing, and I won’t throw you out of the house.”

Caleb sobbed, fat tears sliding unchecked down his cheeks. “Please…no…”

But his dad was deadly serious, and he ignored Caleb’s abject pleas. He pressed the wand more firmly to Caleb’s dick, running it slowly up and down the length. His dick was jerking involuntarily in response. His dad found the sweet spot beneath the glans, and Caleb moaned. Normally this would be enough to make him come; only his fear prevented him from spurting right then and there.

“Hmm. You look distressed, my son. Perhaps we should try a stronger setting?” His dad pressed the settings button on the massager; the vibrations intensified.

Caleb jerked, hips twisting. He cried harder.

“Hmm. Looks like you need more.” His dad pressed the settings button on the massager; the vibrations intensified again.

The pleasure was so sharp now it was nearly pain. How much more of this could he take?

“Hmm. That doesn’t seem to be working either. Let’s change the angle, shall we? Caleb, open your legs.”

Caleb was too lost in his own personal torments to listen and obey the first time. His dad struck him hard across the face to get his attention. “I said, _open your legs_.”

This time, Caleb obeyed immediately and without protest. He’d never done anything like this before; he felt utterly humiliated and exposed, and somehow, he had to stop himself from coming—!

His dad pressed the head of the massage wand to the area below his balls. A bolt of ecstatic, exquisite sensation shot up his spine, setting him alight. What in the Lord’s Holy Name was that?!?! That was even more intense than the sweet spot on his dick – how had his dad known that was there?!?!

“Hmm. I’m not convinced this is helping, Caleb,” his dad said.

“D-d-d-d-ad…” The vibrations were so powerful Caleb’s teeth were chattering when he tried to speak.

“Perhaps we should try internal stimulation,” his dad mused. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Then, before Caleb had the chance to process the probable meaning of “internal stimulation,” his dad pressed the settings button on the massager – maximum strength vibrations! – and rammed the head of the wand into Caleb’s butthole.

The shove was so sudden and so forceful that Caleb could not resist the intrusion. The head of the massage wand forced him open and filled him, pain and pleasure and vibrations mingled, a terrifying, terrible sensory overload—

Caleb shrieked and came, his dick jerking and spurting thick, white vertical lines up his abdomen, nearly to his chin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ ,” he wailed—

And then his dad dropped the wand, removed the restraining hand from Caleb’s belly, tore open his own pants, and whipped out his own rock hard cock. He stroked it once, twice, thrice, and then, bellowing all the while, he added substantially to the hot, sticky mess Caleb himself had just made.

_Grownups do evil things when they’re alone together._

His dad had only ever told him the truth – and now, Caleb knew, he’d become a grownup too.


End file.
